Jerome Boyle
| background = cadetblue | font = century gothic | color1 = #000000 | fontcolor1 = #ADD8E6 | color2 = #ADD8E6 | fontcolor2 = #000000 | bodyfontcolor = #000000 | image = Jerome.gif | width = 250 | age = Nineteen | gender = Male | education = University of Miduna Beach | birthday = December 11, 1995 | address = 701 Marlin Drive | occupation = Student | relationships = None | housemates = Lucas Boyle (Father) Elena Boyle {Step-Mother) Ally Boyle (Sister) | personality = Jerome is a sexist, ignorant, macho guy who irritates just about everyone. He thinks very highly of himself. Jerome doesn't talk to everyone, thinking he occupies a hierarchy in school that most people don't. Jerome doesn't interact with people he knows are no good for his social status. However, he acts nicely towards new people he doesn't know, he charms his way up to them, he likes getting attention. Jerome is a ladies man, he flirts with just about any pretty girl that catches his attention, he's also very sexually active. He doesn't do relationships, mostly because girls dump him once they realize how rude he can be. Jerome treats women as objects, he thinks of them as a possession. He also makes very rude arrogant comments with his friends, he has very ignorant views in a lot of things and will often make fun of sensible subjects. Jerome is also sort of homophobic, he has previously bullied gay kids in High School, not because he thinks it's wrong, but because he likes bothering everyone who is different. Jerome is very good at sports, the best of the best. He truly knows how to play on a field, he has brought home many trophies. On other subjects that require more knowledge, he's average. He usually passes his classes with C's and B's. Jerome has a huge ego that make people ignore the good stuff he has to offer because of how self centered and arrogant he is. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Blonde (Natural) Dark Blonde/Light Brown (Dyed) *'Eye color:' Dark Brown *'Height:' 5'11 Jerome posses good looks, he has a fit body and attractive features. When he was younger he had blonde curly shaggy hair. He had this hairstyle until he went to college. Now, he dyed his hair light brown and had a much needed hair cut. Jerome is very popular among the ladies, his appearance being the major cause of it. He wears stylish 'manly' clothes, most of them being expensive and designer made. Though he doesn't keep up with what's fashionable since he thinks that is too 'gay', he always makes sure to buy the best to look good and keep up his reputation. Jerome is fairly tall, he isn't the tallest but his height is a little above average between his friends. Since he is very athletic, he always takes good care of his body and does a lot of exercise. | family = 'Damian Mendez -' Jerome never liked Damian, period. He just couldn't stand him. Their instant mutual hatred developed more strong as years progressed and they got to the point where one them had to be kicked out. They simply can't live together, their personalities crash and they have never managed to have any civil interaction. 'Lucas Boyle -' Jerome has a shaky relationship with his dad. His father knows how problematic his kid can be but he supports him regardless. Jerome knows that no matter how hard he screws up, his father will always be on his side. 'Ashley Boyle -' Jerome was always a spoiled brat towards his mother, he would often take advantage of her during the divorce. He liked using the love she had for him towards his benefit, since she was the only one who kept him out of trouble with his dad. Deep down, Jerome really misses her and regrets acting the way he did towards her, now that she lives away he appreciates her more and wishes he could fix it, but he's too stubborn to do anything. 'Ally Boyle -' Though Ally is also Elena's daughter, Jerome absolutely adores her. He loves having a younger sister to protect. Jerome has always have a deep bond with her, he treats her like a little princess. She is the only person that makes him forget about his ignorant views and he has even dressed up as a girl just to make her happy. 'Elena Boyle -' Jerome never got along with his step mother, he couldn't stand the idea of someone replacing his mother. Since he first met her he has acted cold towards her, often making fun of her accent and making rude comments about her appearance. | friends = He has a lot of friends | history = Jerome was born to a happy couple of newlyweds, Lucas and Ashley Boyle. His dad was a wealthy man, who always provided the best of the best to his family, even when he was still young. Jerome grew happily with his picture perfect family. Along the way, however, he picked up some mad traits, his father spoiled him to the extreme, which made him expect for things to be handed to him. He also became selfish, he hated to share his toys with other kids, since a young age he believed that once he had something, it was his for life. Jerome was stuck in his fantasy world where he would get everything he wanted that he did not notice that his family started to fall apart. When he was 8 years old, his dad dropped a bombshell on him and announced that his mom and him were getting a divorced. Jerome was confused, his family was perfect. Trying to keep his son calm, Lucas started to buy Jerome just about everything to keep him distracted from the family problems. Along the way, Jerome grew closer to Lucas and his brain somehow made out that the divorce was his mom's fault. During the paper work progress, Jerome grew cold towards his mother and began insulting her, telling her he hated her and how it was all her fault. He even managed to make her cry at times, but he didn't care. When the divorce was finalized, he chose to stay and live with his dad and didn't even mutter a goodbye to his mother. Jerome, however immediately noticed the changes in his daily life now with his mom gone. His father would work a lot and he was left alone in the house with his nanny. Jerome, feeling lonely started to have contact with his mother once again, he never apologized though, he just wanted company. The following years, he learned to live with both of his parents living in different houses. His dad would give him everything he asked him for, and his mom would be there to defend him regardless of how hard he screwed up. Once again. being to stuck into his own world he did not notice his dad going out more than usual, and getting home late. It came to a surprise when his dad had announced that he was going to re-marry another woman. Jerome met Elena one night when his father brought her over for Dinner, he took one look at her and went back to his room. Elena was everything his mom wasn't, she had no class what's so ever and in his opinion, she was probably with his dad only for their money. Jerome found out that Elena had a son, his age, when they moved in, Jerome refused to go to the Wedding and hadn't spoken a word to Elena before. Jerome disliked Damian the moment he laid eyes on him, what was a kid doing in his house? Everything in there belonged to him and he would of never shared it with another woman's son. Lucas always tried to tell him that they were his new family and that he should treat them like that, Jerome refused and instead made faces at Elena whenever he saw her. Things between Damian and Jerome started off bad, they used to fight just about everything when they were younger. Now their parents never did much, considering they were still young and childish. The older they grew, however, their fights started getting more physical to the point where Damian, broke Jerome's nose. Though most of the time Damian was defending his mother, they would usually argue about no real reason. At School, however, Jerome was the popular guy. He was the Quarterback of the football team and every girl wanted to go out with him. He was well liked by his friends and other nobodies, but there were still many people who disliked him because of his personalities. In High School, Jerome could get just about any girl he'd like, but when a new girl named Casey came to school, he just had to have her. After a few dates, they started officially going out and were on their way of becoming the school's power couple. One day, Jerome invited Casey over, after a restroom break, however, he found her making out with Damian. This began an argument between them instantly and Casey left. After that night, Damian took a habit of stealing Jerome's girls. The following night, some of his friends, trying to cheer him up got him a dealer to get some alcohol, this dealer however turned out to be Damian. Afterwords, Jerome used this against him, threaten him to throw him in jail. His relationship with Damian continued the same way until one day his dad kicked him out of the house, this made Jerome very happy. Jerome got an Athletic Scholarship to The University of Miduna Beach. His popularity status followed him over there. He currently still lives at his dad's house. He doesn't hate it all that much now since Damian is gone and he gets to spend time with his little sister Ally. Jerome still talks to his Mom at times. Jerome is currently living the perfect college life full of girls, parties and friends. | trivia = *He's a hopeless romantic and dreams of eventually getting married someday and having kids but his relationships never last. *Over the years, he has learned to enjoy fighting with Damian and getting him angry, lately does it for his own amusement. | note = I really love Liz and Damian | fc = Evan Peters | user = NikzLovesJarlos}}